Salvador
Salvador is the Gunzerker-class character in Borderlands 2. His main skill allows him to dual wield any weapon in the game for a limited period of time. Background Salvador was born and raised on Pandora, (an ideal breeding ground for brutality and blood lust), as opposed to the previous Vault hunters who traveled there in search of the Vault. He stands at a height of 5'4". This stunted growth was revealed to be due to heavy steroid use throughout his lifetime. He also was supposedly cross bred with a rhino and a human. At age 13 he ate his first human. Skills Salvador's Action Skill, "gunzerking", is perfect for players dying to wield two guns at once and fill their enemies with twice the amount of hot lead as possible. His rampage and gun lust trees up the ante by boosting his dual wielding skills and amping up weapon stats. The brawn skill tree is all about bumping up the amount of damage Salvador can take and dish out. Base cooldown for Gunzerking is 42 seconds. Gun Lust Focused on swapping and reloading guns. Rampage Focuses on extra ammunition and Gunzerking. Brawn Focused on physical toughness. Quotes When beginning to Gunzerk *TIME TO OVERCOMPENSATE! *laughing *VIOLENCE! *START SCREAMING! *ONE-LINER! While Gunzerking *to himself *panting When reviving an ally *If anyone's going to almost die, it's ME! *I stopped shooting to help you. *You made me stop shooting! When out of ammo *It's melee 'o clock! *Bullets schmullets! When finding a healing item *ANYONE NEED HEALING? Trivia *Salvador is wanted for a number of crimes, including manslaughter, theft, arson, destruction of property, trespassing, cannibalism, public indecency, and profanity. He carries a bounty of $99,000,000,000.99. *Salvador is Spanish/Portugese for "savior". *Many of Salvador's skill names are references to pop culture and film. "5 Shots or 6" is a part of the classic Dirty Harry "Do You Feel Lucky, Punk?" speech, in which Harry admits he lost count of how many bullets he'd just shot in a gunfight, and intimidates someone into surrendering rather than chance the possibility of a bullet being left. "I'm Your Huckleberry" is a line spoken by Doc Holliday in'' Tombstone''. "Ain't Got Time to Bleed" and "Sexual Tyrannosaurus" are references to Predator, from a character who gets shot but ignores it because there's a gunfight happening, and earlier in the movie the same character calls himself a "goddamn sexual tyrannosaurus". "Bus That Can't Slow Down" is a reference to the movie Speed. "I'm the Juggernaut" is from a viral video featuring a redub of 1990s X-Men cartoon featuring the Juggernaut frequently using the phrase, "I'm the Juggernaut, bitch." "All In the Reflexes" is the catchphrase of Jack Burton, one of the heroes of Big Trouble in Little China. "Yippee Ki Yay" is a reference to John McClane of the Die Hard movies. "Out of Bubblegum" is a reference to the movie They Live, where the main character says "I have come to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and I am out of gum.", though the line is more famously spoken by Duke Nukem. "Come At Me Bro" is named after a line spoken by one of the cast members of Jersey Shore. Lastly, "Inconceivable" is a reference to Vizzini, from The Princess Bride. Media File:BL2-Character-Concept-Art salvador.jpg File:Salvador1.jpg File:Salvador2.jpg salvadorprofile.jpg Salvador skill.jpg|Salvador's Brawn Tree Salvador as the Gunzerker.png SalvadorWanted.jpg|Salvador's "WANTED" poster. See also Sources *http://pc.ign.com/articles/121/1215312p1.html *http://kotaku.com/5867853/see-borderlands-2s-talking-holiday-card-in-action *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQF7GQjTjsM *http://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=2432009&postcount=7 *http://www.gamebanshee.com/news/108613-borderlands-2-qmaking-the-gunzerkerq-part-one.html *http://www.gametrailers.com/videos/g2wlcr/borderlands-2-hit-points---tea-party-edition Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Human